Arctic A new version
by smallvilleaddict4life
Summary: I made the episode Arctic into my own version, its different to show how I wished it would've been but still it was a good episode. READ! its good.
1. Chapter 1

(Panting for air, running) "You can't run from me, Chloe." Her breath shortened, the running wore her out and she fell to the floor. The man chasing after her stopped running and walked up to Chloe. He pointed his pistol at the back of her head and put his finger onto the trigger. He hesitated, looked at her and said, "I'm sorry but I have to do this, I have no choice." The second he pushed the trigger Clark ran in and caught the bullot. The man backed away when Clark dropped the bullot. "Why were you trying to kill her?" Clark said angrily. "I...cannot say..P-please don't hurt me." Clark ran up to him and grabbed his shirt lifting him off the ground and yelled, "Tell me!!" "Okay..okay...Lex Luthor hired me to, he wanted her killed because she stole the map to some place he calles, "The travelers fortress"." Clark looked over at Chloe and back at the man. He then said, "I know what hes talking about, because...hes a former friend of mine." He set the man down and faced Chloe. The man replied," Well the way you were able to catch that bullot tells me you are this, traveler, he speaks about." Clark turned around and said," Look you can't tell Lex or anyone else." "I need to take Chloe to a hospital, can I trust you with this secret?" The man nodded and replied, "You have my word." Clark smiled and picked up Chloe and ran to the hospital.

Hospital...

"Clark?" Chloe said with a hoarse voice. "Hey, you okay?" Chloe smiled and said, "Clark I just passed out from exhaustion, I'm fine." Clark began pacing around and said, "Chloe you stole a map from Lex that leads to my fortress?" Chloe looked at Clark with a concerning face, "Clark he was going to go to your fortress, and that can be his trip to Clark Kents secret life." "He...also had the kryptonian device that can controll you, and now you are in more danger then ever!" Clark sat down on a chair, his eyes were full of fear. He couldn't say anything. He then ran off to his fortress to talk to Jor-EL.

To Be continued....


	2. Chapter 2

(Panting for air, running) "You can't run from me, Chloe." Her breath shortened, the running wore her out and she fell to the floor. The man chasing after her stopped running and walked up to Chloe. He pointed his pistol at the back of her head and put his finger onto the trigger. He hesitated, looked at her and said, "I'm sorry but I have to do this, I have no choice." The second he pushed the trigger Clark ran in and caught the bullot. The man backed away when Clark dropped the bullot. "Why were you trying to kill her?" Clark said angrily. "I...cannot say..P-please don't hurt me." Clark ran up to him and grabbed his shirt lifting him off the ground and yelled, "Tell me!!" "Okay..okay...Lex Luthor hired me to, he wanted her killed because she stole this orb that has a map to some place he calles, "The travelers fortress"." Clark looked over at Chloe and back at the man. He then said, "I know what hes talking about, because...hes a former friend of mine." He set the man down and faced Chloe. The man replied," Well the way you were able to catch that bullot tells me you are this, traveler, he speaks about." Clark turned around and said," Look you can't tell Lex or anyone else." "I need to take Chloe to a hospital, can I trust you with this secret?" The man nodded and replied, "You have my word." Clark smiled and picked up Chloe and ran to the hospital.

Hospital...

"Clark?" Chloe said with a hoarse voice. "Hey, you okay?" Chloe smiled and said, "Clark I just passed out from exhaustion, I'm fine." Clark began pacing around and said, "Chloe you stole a map from Lex that leads to my fortress?" Chloe looked at Clark with a concerning face, "Clark he was going to go to your fortress, and that can be his trip to Clark Kents secret life." "He...also had the kryptonian device that can controll you, and now you are in more danger then ever!" Clark sat down on a chair, his eyes were full of fear. He couldn't say anything. He then ran off to his fortress to talk to Jor-EL.


End file.
